Many modern refrigerators include doors with modules that provide access to water and/or ice. For example, a user can hold a cup within the module mounted in the door to obtain cool water or ice. To accomplish this, the door is coupled through the refrigerator cabinet to a source of water. Typically, tubing is routed through the refrigerator, through the door, and to the module to provide the water.